


Bath

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Gavin take a bath together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my own head canon that if Dan retired from war he'd be a security guard.

Dan had just got home from work, his job was stressful but he liked it nonetheless. However, today, was one of those days where his back ached from standing up too long and his head hurt from dealing with bitchy ass people. He plopped his wallet and keys on the dresser and got undressed, drew his bath to the perfect temperature, and plopped in, making the water around him splash a bit, but he was careful to not fill the bath too much,  and he was extremely careful getting in. Today, Dan was going to relax, and he sure as hell wasn’t cleaning water from the bathroom floor. Not today. Dan hummed and closed his eyes, his head was resting on the back of the tub when he heard it. He heard the distinctbum bum bum of feet drumming away on the floor. Dan sighed but kept his eyes closed. He forgot about Gavin.

Dan’s calm was abruptly shattered when Gavin dove, or tried to, into the bath with Dan. Water sloshed all around them as Gavin tried to get comfortable in the cramped bathtub, eventually Dan had to wrap his hand around Gavin’s shoulder to give them more room. Dan kept his eyes closed the whole time.

“You’ve made a mess, haven’t you?”

“What’s the matter?” Gavin said dodging the question, “Bad day at work?” Gavin then cupped water into his hands and poured it over Dan’s head, not in a taunting way, but in a loving way. Dan just muttered an mhmm at the question as Gavin gave him a swift kiss on the cheek.

Then, the sandy haired man got out the shampoo and started to was Dan’s hair for him, massaging his head as the other man hummed in pleasure, Dan then opened his eyes and did the same to Gavin, both of them looking eachother in the eyes and laughing. Dan then Kissed Gavin on the mouth lovingly, and clonked their foreheads together. To ban Dan forgot about his soapy hair, so Gavin pulled away quickly complaining. Dan muttered a sheepish sorry as they stayed in the bath until they both looked like old men.

 


End file.
